Accidents happen
by Kakashilove4
Summary: Kiba comes back from a mission in the sounds village and is on his way to the hospital. Akamaru takes off and attacks none other than Kibas crush. What happens next is no accident. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**I do not own Naruto! Please Review this and tell me what I need to change and stuff like that. **

Kiba had just arrived back from a three-month mission in the Sound village. He wasn't badly injured, but he had to go to the hospital to get checked. As he was walking toward the hospital, Akamaru was barking frantically down an empty alleyway.

"Akamaru, what are you barking at?"

Akamaru kept barking and then took off down the alleyway. Kiba then chased after him. Running to try and catch up to his dog that seemed to have been going crazy. Kiba was in a lot of pain from the mission and he eventually stopped chasing Akamaru.

"Damn dog" Kiba screamed as he turned back around heading back toward the hospital.

At that moment he heard someone scream and then a bark. Kiba quickly turned around and ran toward the noise. When he got to the spot, his jaw dropped. He saw that Akamaru had jumped up and bit non other than Shikamaru on the hand.

Akamaru had known how Kiba felt about Shikamaru. Ever since the academy, Kiba had always had a little bit of a crush on the shadow-nin. The way he looked and acted like he never cared. But underneath, Kiba knew that Shikamaru was a very caring person when it came down to a mission and the ones he was close to. Just something about how he carried himself was very appealing to Kiba.

"I am so sorry, he never does this." Kiba said while trying to get Akamaru to let go of the others hand.

"Just get him off. This is such a drag." Shikamaru replied as his face began to tense from the bite. You could see emotion on his face for once. The look of pain covered his face, and Kiba could not do anything but look at it. He was entranced with the emotion that covered Shikamaru's face. This was one of the few times he had seen emotion on his face in public. But Kiba could not let Shikamaru see that he was looking at him.

"Im trying, he just will not let go." Kiba's voice sounded scared. He was nervous that Akamaru was ruining his chances at ever getting to be with Shikamaru. Thoughts raced in his head, and then all of a sudden Akamaru let go. Shikamaru looked at his hand, it was bleeding but it was not as bad as he had thought it was going to be.

"Here let me take you to the hospital to go get it checked out. I was on my way over there anyways." Kiba asked, hoping that his crush would say yes.

"Yeah that would be nice, thank you. Why were you headed over there anyways?"

"I just got home from a three-month mission in the sound village. So I have to go get my check up."

On the way to the hospital, the two of them kept chatting about past missions and looking back at being in the academy. Kiba was getting butterflies because for once he got to be alone with Shikamaru. They seemed to be hitting it off. Even Shikamaru was laughing, which was a rare site. He felt very comfortable with Kiba, which surprised him.

Once they arrived at the hospital Kiba didn't want to leave Shikamaru's side. Even though he knew he would have to.

"Can Kiba go with me to get my hand stitched up?" It was like Shikamaru had read his mind. Kiba smiled from ear to ear. The nurse replied with a headshake and Kiba followed them down the hall. Akamaru had to stay behind, and for a good reason.

"Why did you ask that?" Kiba was curious. He was very excited, but wondered why Shikamaru would even ask that.

"I just don't want you to leave my side right now." Shikamaru blushed as he thought about what he had just said. Was he flirting with him? He had never felt like this toward anyone before, almost as if he needed to be by Kiba right now. He had a strange attraction toward the dog-nin at that moment.

Kiba put his hand around Shikamaru's waist, which was a bold move in his book. But Shikamaru didn't seem to mind at all. Actually a smile came to his face, which brought a smile to Kiba's face too. They finally reached the room and the nurse sat Shikamaru down. He put out his injured hand for the nurse to stitch up, and Kiba went to grab the other hand. He was surprised that Shikamaru did not pull away. Though the shadow-nin did blush and look away, which Kiba thought was very cute. Kiba stayed to watch him get stitches and then after that, Shikamaru stayed until Kiba's check up was over too.

After they left the hospital, Kiba walked to go get Akamaru. Shikamaru was hesitant to see Akamaru after what had happened. But when Akamaru saw him, he went up to him and nuzzled against his leg.

"He says he is sorry." Kiba was interpreting what Akamaru was trying to tell Shikamaru. Kiba hoped that the shadow-nin would accept Akamaru's apology.

Shikamaru knelt down and petted Akamaru on the head.

"I accept your apology." Shikamaru said as he held the dog in his arms. Kiba knew at that moment that Shikamaru was the one he wanted to be with. All his years of crushing on the shadow-nin all worked out for the best.

"Hey Shikamaru, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night if you are free?" Kiba was very reluctant to ask, but thought if he didn't do it now his time frame would be gone.

"A date? Sounds like a drag, but sure I'll go."

Kiba knew that under the monotone voice, Shikamaru was looking forward to it.

"Ok, I'll pick you up around seven? How does that work?"

"Fine. See you then."

As Shikamaru began to walk away, Kiba ran up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kiba could no longer contain his excitement. Shikamaru blushed and pushed him away.

"Woah, don't get carried away now. Its just a date after all." Shikamaru knew very well that this was more that just a date to the both of them. He couldn't help but feel an attraction toward Kiba after this whole incident today with Akamaru.

As he walked away toward his apartment, Shikamaru wondered why he felt that way toward the dog-nin. He knew him very little growing up, they had similar friends, but they personally never got to know each other very well. After today, he felt like he wanted to get to know more about Kiba.

The next day rolled around and Shikamaru felt himself getting really anxious for tonight. All these thoughts flooded his head. Where are we going? What should I wear? What's going to happen after the date is done? Shikamaru had to stop himself from getting to worked-up about it.

Seven rolls around and right on time he hears the doorbell ring. He went to the door and saw Kiba standing there in very casual but nice looking attire. Shikamaru looked down and realized that he was a little overdressed and offered Kiba to come in so he could change. As Kiba entered the apartment, he looked around and much to his surprise it was fairly clean. He thought because he was so lazy, the apartment would be a mess.

"Let me quick change and then we can go. Where are we going?" screamed Shikamaru from his bedroom.

"It's a surprise, you will just have to wait and see." Kiba replied with a snicker in his voice. He had something up his sleeve that he wasn't going to tell Shikamaru.

"Ok just let me grab my wallet and we can leave."

Kiba ran into the bedroom and snatched the wallet out of Shikamaru's hands.

"There is no need for this tonight. Just bring yourself, that is all you will need."

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting you pay for me at dinner."

"Who said anything about going out for dinner." The dog-nin smiled and went out of the room holding the wallet in his hands. Shikamaru just walked out of the room very puzzled.

"What do you mean going out to dinner, I thought that was what we were doing tonight. I assumed you asked me on a date, doesn't that normally entail food?" Shikamaru wanted to get a straight answer out Kiba. But Kiba whipped around and gave him a glace and gestured toward the door.

"Are you coming?" Kiba asked walking toward the door to leave the apartment.

Shikamaru grabbed his coat and the two were headed off on their date.

After walking for a while they arrived back at Kiba's apartment.

"What are we doing back at your apartment? Did you forget something?" Shikamaru was even more confused now than he was before. Kiba gestured him toward the door and told him to come in. When Shikamaru entered the apartment, he smelled the sweet aroma of Oden. Then he looked over at the kitchen table and saw that the table was set and the food ready to be eaten. Kiba had made dinner, just for him. Shikamaru began to blush so he tried to hide it from Kiba. But the dog-nin noticed and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Lets eat shall we?" Kiba pulled out the chair for Shikamaru. They sat down and began to talk about anything that came up in conversation. It surprised Shikamaru how much he got a long with Kiba. It was an instant connection between the two of them. Shikamaru never thought about anyone the way he was thinking about Kiba at that moment. The more him and Kiba talked, the more he became attracted to him.

Kiba really was turning on the charm with all the compliments he was giving Shikamaru. At every chance Kiba got, he would say something that would flatter Shikamaru. Kiba loved how well the entire date was going. Shikamaru seemed to love the food and they seemed to getting to know each other more. Kiba couldn't help it, but every chance he could he would just stare at how amazingly attractive Shikamaru is. A couple times Kiba thought he caught Shikamaru doing the same thing to him, but he couldn't be totally sure. Even if it wasn't true, it really turned Kiba on.

After dinner had finished, Kiba took the plates and went to do the dishes.

"Shikamaru, why don't you go sit on the couch and watch some TV? I'll be over in a little bit once I am done with the dishes." Kiba moved over to the sink only to be frozen in place. He couldn't move. What was this?

"Do the dishes later, right now I want some dessert." Shikamaru was using his shadow possession jutsu to keep Kiba from moving. Kiba could not believe what the shadow-nin had just said. He always thought it would have to be him the to start up anything. But this coming from the laziest person he knew was very surprising.

"What did you have in mind?" Kiba asked with a sensual sound in his voice.

Shikamaru played along, "Surprise me."

Shikamaru let his jutsu go and right away Kiba pounced toward him. They fell on the couch and Kiba didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted to get his hands all over Shikamaru. Kiba pressed his lips against Shikamarus. Then slowly Shikamaru opened his mouth to let the dog-nin's tongue roam around inside his moist cavern. The more he let Kiba touch him, the more excited he became. This actually felt amazing Shikamaru thought to himself. Kiba proceeded down his neck, sucking and licking every inch of Shikamaru's body. Then all of a sudden Shikamaru felt this sharp pain on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba biting down hard on his neck. He was filled with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kiba's fangs were going deep into his skin, Shikamaru could no longer keep his pleasure hidden. He let out a very loud moan.

"Feels good?" Kiba stopped biting him and gave him a dead serious look. He wanted to know the answer.

"Please don't stop." Shikamaru sounded very excited and out of breathe. Shikamaru pulled Kiba back down on top of him and embraced him with a very passionate kiss. Kiba then ripped off his own shirt and worked his way to the waist of Shikamaru's pants. Shikamaru then moved his hands to the edge of Kiba's pants as well. Simultaneously, they began to remove each other's pants while still interlocked in a passionate kiss. They grabbed each other's hard members and began to pump. Both were intoxicated with pleasure. Shikamaru eventually let go and turned onto his stomach. He couldn't hold back his desire to have Kiba's large member inside him.

"Please Kiba, I need you." Shikamaru was blushing but couldn't stop his need to have Kiba.

"As you wish." Kiba could not wait to be inside him. This is what he had thought about for years. Finally his dreams were coming true. Shikamaru was going to be all his at last. Then Kiba pushed his hard member into Shikamaru's entrance. The shadown-nin screamed. His body was filled with a mixture of pain and pleasure again. As Kiba pumped in and out of him, Shikamaru couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure. Which made Kiba even more excited. He was happy to see that the one he liked was enjoying himself.

Kiba leaned down toward Shikamaru's neck and bit him again. This time harder than the last, making a mark that would not go away for some time. He wanted everyone to know that Shikamaru was his. Shikamaru cried out in pleasure from both the bite and the feeling of Kiba's member inside him. Shikamaru couldn't believe how he felt toward Kiba. He gave all he had to him at that moment. He could no longer contain himself and his warm seed came out of him. It covered his stomach and the couch. Shikamaru felt completely at ease. A long moan escaped his mouth and signaled to Kiba that he had finished. Kiba was so happy to see that he had pleased his lover that he released inside him right after that. Shikamaru could feel Kiba's warm seed fill him up. It felt so amazing that he moaned again.

Kiba then took his member out of Shikamaru's entrance and cuddled up right next to him. He looked at the bite mark that he had made on his lovers neck and smiled. Both of them laid naked on the couch tangled up in each other. Neither one of them said anything; they just laid next to one another and kissed. Kiba was so happy.

"That was a good dessert." Shikamaru finally broke the silence and smiled. He turned toward Kiba and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He had never felt like this for someone before. He felt comfortable and at ease being near Kiba, even if they were both naked.

"I agree. We should do it again another time." Kiba grinned from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow night work for you?" Shikamaru responded "But this time maybe we can do it at my place for a change of scenery."

"I think that would be absolutely perfect." Kiba was so excited for tomorrow now.

But Shikamaru had one more trick up his sleeve that he knew Kiba would love to hear.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Shikamaru waited for a response, even thought he was pretty sure he knew what it would be.

Kiba leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"What do you think?" I've only had a crush on you for like 6 years now." Kiba boasted. Waiting to see Shikamaru's reaction.

"6 years? What a drag. Why didn't you ever give up on me." Shikamaru was so surprised at how long it had been.

"I was waiting for this day to come." Kiba blushed

"Well now I am all yours and you're all mine." Shikamaru said happily.

The rest of the night, they two didn't move from their spots. It was as if nothing else mattered to them. They had each other and that is all they both have ever wished for.


End file.
